galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Boötes Dwarf
The Boötes Dwarf Galaxy (Boo I dSph) *UAC: Boötes I *Union Presence: Yes *Union Members present: NO *Traffic Connection: Trans Spatial Gate *Connection Gate:Boö-DO *Connection to: UpDraco Boötes I is a galaxy which appears faint, with a luminosity of 100,000 L☉ and an absolute magnitude of –5.8. It lies about 197,000 light-years (60.4 kiloparsecs ) away in the constellation Boötes . This dwarf spheroidal galaxy appears to be tidally disrupted by the M-0 Galaxy , which it orbits, and has two stellar tails that cross over to form a cross. Tidally disrupted galaxies usually only form one tail. Like many of the ultrafaint dwarf spheroidals, the entire galaxy appears fainter than the star Rigel (absolute magnitude –6.8). ). The Union's 111th Fleet is stationed here. No direct contact with any spacefaring society has been made so far in the Boo I dSph galaxy. Boötes I was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . The Boötes I-Expedition consisted of 10 Armed Long range Explorers 1 (Modified Cheng Ho Class ) .The Boötes I-Expedition left Ross 128 in 4962, OTT and reached the first star sysem without incident in 4972 OTT after 197,000 Lightyears and ten standard years. Traveling at a consistent speed of 24300 T/S. Engine maintenance and core exchange intervals concluded without incidents. On January 7th, 4972 the first system associated with Boötes I was reached. Captain Irac Mokar of the USS Badger named the M2 V Red Dwarf system: 'Destination Boötes ' 1 The only planet of the system, (Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 2.15 x 107 km). was entered into the UAC as Boötes-Depot . The planet was not sufficient to replentish fuel, but enough ice debris in the outer system cloud was harvested to refuel all ships. (The Boötes I Expedition continued to survey the dwarf until 4982 OTT . As planned five ships remained to expand Boötes Depot and continue the survey. The Returners (5 ships) arrived at Ross 128 in 4993 OTT . An GalNet Relay chain deployed during the approach phase remains active and connects Boötes I with the rest of the Galaxy. In 5040 OTT the Ancient Gate Network was discovered an activated. There is one known Ancient Gate Network connection to Boötes from M-0 . It is guarded by GH Boötes Up (M-0 side) and GH Boötes Down (Boötes side) and one from Boötes to Draco . There are two known Trans Spatial Gates in the SMC (5050 OTT ) 1 Boö-M-0 ........| GT 3 | Gate name : Boö-DO ......|Gatehouse :Boötes Down .. ...|SSS:Boötes Blue 2 Boö-Draco ......| GT 3 | Gate name: BoöDrac ......|Gatehouse :Reststop Boo ......|SSS:Boo-Core Boötes I in 5050 There are twenty three occupied systems and 198 occupied planets, moons and planetoids. Even though 1496 systems have been physically surveyed and over 55,000 have been tele surveyed (FTL scanner, optical, radio wave) no sentient life has been discovered. However a large number of planets have been found with ruins and the evidence of advanced civilizations. The large number of dead worlds and the presence of at least 2 Trans Spatial gates suggests the activity of some hostile force. After surveying the fourty seventh Gardenworld that has been sterilized of life, the Union Science Council increased the research priority of this phenomen to High and created the Mystery Extinction events in Boötes research project. (MYSTEXTINCT-Boötes-Project) A new Boötes Expedition has been authorized and a large research team was dispatched via the GH-Boötes. The ten Union ships: 1 USS Beaver 2 USS Badger 3 USS Muskrat 4 USS Skunk 5 USS Porcupine 6 USS Hedgehog 7 USS Racoon 8 USS Opossum 9 USS Otter 10 USS Hare Destination Boötes Star Data Type M2 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.95 x 105 km (0.42 x sol) Mass 7.12 x 1029 kg (0.36 x sol) Temperature 3100 K Luminosity 1.83 x 1025 W (0.05 x sol) Boötes-Depot . Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 2.15 x 107 km (0.14 AU) Period 7.97 x 102 hours (0.09 earth years) Gravity 4.80 m/s2 (0.49 x earth) Category:Galaxies